Be My Baby
by JasZ1991
Summary: It's been sometime since you've met bad boy Kol Mikaelson. Lured in by his charming wit. No one has ever made you feel the way he does. Even with everyone whispering about his family… about him. You still fell into his trap. Mentions/appearances from Rebel, Klayley, Elijah, Jaiden and others.
1. The Test

_**This little series was requested by 'Iheartnatebuzz' I hope it's to your liking Hon! This is also a Au story they are all human-JasZ**_

* * *

It's been sometime since you've met bad boy Kol Mikaelson. Lured in by his charming wit. No one has ever made you feel the way he does. Even with everyone whispering about his family… about him. You still fell into his trap.

As days and nights go by. The intense relationship the two of you share starts to shifts. The sweet words are blurred for the lull only psychical contact can fill the building void. Upon exploring this growing desire you discover that is the missing piece.

The hunger and need overwhelms the two of you. Each night ending up in each other's embrace. It's when you start to notice that the playboy that has stolen your heart no longer converses with you like he once did. Its starts to make you question certain things.

"You alright?" You are jerked out of your thoughts as you look up to see your friends.

Seventeen your old Davina Claire stands beside, your college best friend and her boyfriend, Kaleb. Beside him is his cousin and Kol's younger sister Rebekah Mikaelson as well as Rebekah's best friend Hayley Marshall. Offering them a smile you try to push all the doubts away…

"Just thinking." You reply trying to sound firm.

"More like glaring at your lunch, darling." Kaleb retorts.

You have noticed that Kaleb and Kol are very much alike. Maybe the reason is that they are cousins and are the same age… But Kol is the wilder of the two and that's what attracted you to him in the first place. Kaleb is more grounded and not to mention that he's in loved with Davina since he first set his eyes on her.

You well being you…. Forced the two together, with a little help of Rebekah and Hayley of course. With you spending so much time with the two girls plotting on a way to get those two together you met Kol. He entered your life and twisting everything in its way.

"Shut it Kal!" You shove the tall man; seriously the six foot two giant can cast a shadow that will protect you from the sun.

"Is it…." Davina starts with disapproval laced in her voice.

You frown at your friend. You know Davina dislikes Kol for being such a playboy. His reputation has been marred by broken hearts that he's left behind. It doesn't help that he has shown no remorse about his actions. But that's what you like about him.

"You got someone who tickles our fancy?" Rebekah questions as she bounces in her seat.

"Ah…" you mumble while picking at your cheeseburger.

Kaleb rolls his blue eyes at you as he steals a fry from your plate. "Why are you hesitating?"

"I might be pregnant." You have been having this nagging feeling for the last few weeks. Seeing that you missed your monthly for the second time in a row.

"Excuse you!" Hayley cries while glancing at you.

"Umm.. I-we." You start.

"You have a boyfriend and didn't tell us!" Rebekah huffs not paying attention to the pregnant part.

"Pregnant! Didn't you think of using protection?" The twenty-three year old brunette complains.

"It was heat of the moment." You whisper cringing all the times the two of you went on without thinking of the outcome. "Besides, I wouldn't be talking!" You retort.

"Ohhh…" Kaleb smirks causing his girlfriend to whack him.

"Shut up, Kaleb." Davina hisses at her giant boyfriend.

"What? It's true. Hay, got foxed out of her mind and shagged my older cousin Klaus… getting pregnant." Kaleb pouts at the look his tiny girlfriend is giving him.

"Who is possessive, thank you very much?" Hayley huffs with a smile. She adores her baby daddy who happens to be one of her good friends…

Davina makes a face while you shake your head. Turning over face Davina who places a hand over yours; you offer your petite friend a smile. Kaleb in turn follows suit and the other two girls place their hand over his. You all vowed to be there for one another forever and a day.

"We need to get you tested." Rebekah states as she twirls a blond lock.

"How? I don't want to go to a shop and get tests." You mumble worried about the looks that Mrs. Lockhart would give you.

Davina is on her mobile texting away. Kaleb peeks at the phone and comments here and there. From his remarks you know it's the other member of your crew. You watch as the petite girl smirks up causing Kaleb to inch away. Nothing good comes from that smirk you learned that a long time ago.

You and the rest of the group finish up your lunch. Well everyone else finishes their lunch you just toy with the hamburger bun. It's when you hear someone calling out to you guys. Looking up you see Josh with a bag…

As you all make your way to Kaleb's apartment. There you and the rest of the girls rush to the bathroom. Time goes by and you wait anxiously for the results…. Kaleb watches _Vikings_ on the television from his arm chair while holding a mug of coffee. Davina perched there as you all wait. Josh's phone goes off and you jump.

"It's time." He grimly gets up as well as the girls, Kaleb looks up at Davina who pats his arm and takes your hand.

Once at the bathroom, Rebekah grabs her test and shakes her head. Hayley takes the one she took and shakes her head in a negative motion while releasing a sigh. Davina takes hers and smiles softly while turns to Kaleb who leans at the doorway. You watch as she shakes her head. Rebekah snorts at this.

"She's still a virgin why did you even take the test?" Rebekah cries.

"Because, I wouldn't let one of my best friend take one by herself." Davina growls as she tosses the test into the bin.

A hand quickly snatches another. "Not Prego!" Josh cries.

You stare at Josh with an amused look on your face. You had the best of friends, who would be there for you. As you take your test in hand you look down and see the dreaded answer. The test came out positive. Dropping the test down you blink several times….

Rebekah plucks the test from the ground and reads the results to the rest of the group. Josh has a 'oh shit' look on his face as he stares at you. Kaleb's eyes widen in surprise as Davina wraps her arms around you. Tears rush down your cheeks just thinking about it…. They weren't tears of shame or fear but those of happiness. You were going to have a baby with the man you love and adore.

The look the blond and older brunette are giving you. You know the questions that are going to be lashed out towards you. It's when they both launch questions at the same time that you feel overwhelmed. Kaleb walks up to you and wraps his arms around you and Davina.

"Okay, that is enough; don't you think that's enough? Let the girl be." Kaleb hisses at his cousin and her friend. "We are friends… No- We are family. We are here to support and protect one another. If you have negative comments about this then there's the door."

Josh nods from his spot as he hands you a piece of toilet paper. You wipe your tears and hold your head up high. A buzz from your phone makes you untangle yourself from Kaleb and Davina. Fishing your phone out, you glance at the sender. Quickly you open the message.

'Can't wait to see you tonight.'- Fox Boy

You smile at his code name… You didn't know how to tell your friends…who happened to either be related to Kol or dislike him. Quickly you respond stating you need to tell him something important.

"Are you going to tell him?" Josh asks while toying his phone.

"Mhm, I'm telling him tonight…"

The butterflies dance in your belly. You don't know if his reaction will be… His temper isn't the best, that's a given seeing that Klaus is his older brother… But you know he's a good guy like his brother Elijah… Hopefully he'll be happy on the little creation you made together.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'd also like to comment that this is the first time I'm doing second person... I felt out of my element... I will also try to update as soon as i can.-JasZ**_


	2. The Reaction

_**Okay, Here's another Chap! I'm sorry for errors and what not. I know i'm a bit slower in writing and posting... For that i'm sorry. But none the less I hope you enjoy this chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

You leave Kaleb's apartment an hour later after you somewhat answer the questions the older women launched your way. You never in your twenty years of life wished for such a thing to happen to you… being questioned in such a matter making you feel like a cornered church nun…. But you know they are just concerned on your well being.

Kaleb, Davina and Josh offered to help you with all the means. You smile at them… as you rush out of the apartment. As you hop into your Nissan you drive over to Kol's apartment. Your heart pounds wildly just thinking of his reaction.

As you make it to his apartment, you take a long breath. You want to appear as nothing is wrong… Not that you don't want your baby. It's just how are you going to break the news to your family? They've always assumed you'd finish college and get a good career.

Pushing the door open you step out. Going into the complex you start to think of ways to tell Kol of the news. Silently hoping that he wouldn't lash out… when you knock on the door you wait for him to open the door. Toying with the zipper of your coat you chew on your bottom lip.

Once the door opens you come face to face with Kol Mikaelson himself. The man you have given yourself faithfully too. He allows you into his apartment. Scanning the room you see the usual take out boxes from Sophie's restaurant.

"What took you so long, darling?" Kol mumbles as he shuts the door behind you.

"I was with the group." You reply knowing that Kol doesn't like to be placed second to anyone or thing.

"Ah, what was my strumpet of a sister and goody two shoes of a cousin do now?" Kol grumbles as he leads you towards the coffee table filled with food.

"We chatted. Josh, Davi and Hay were there too." You slowly demand yourself to tell him…

"Mhm." Kol hums while picking up a beer from the table.

"We were taking tests." You mumble. "They all failed and I passed."

"I don't see why you continue on talking about silly tests when you have me before you, darling. We can be using our time productively better."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about?" You look down at your teal colored nails, the nail polish chipping away.

"You ready to finally try-"

"Kol, I'm pregnant." You blurt out…

"What did you just say?" He hisses after a few moments of a pregnant pause. "What did you just bloody say!" His accent is more pronounced.

"I'm pregnant… I took a test and it came out positive." You can hear the tone in your voice… it's full of distress and fear. The look that Kol is giving you is that that could make any mad man ran away.

"Are you trying to pin some other flops spawn on me?" Kol growls as he takes hold of your shoulders.

"What? NO! You're the only one I've been with! How-why would I do that?" You allow your voice to rise.

"You are like any other, hikes up her skirt and when the deed is done you trap them! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A HARLOT!"

"Kol! You know I'm not like that! This is your baby!"

"I don't want it! Get rid of the parasite!"

"No, it's an innocent life!"

"It's in the way of my life!"

"I want to keep my baby!" You retort! "You have to be in his or her life!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!"

"Yes, you do!"

Kol gets red in the face and flips the coffee table over; the glass and other items scatter about, breaking and staining the hard wood floors. Backing away, you watch as his eyes darken with rage. He takes hold of your arm rather too tightly. You gasp in pain as he jerks you toward the door.

"You want to keep the damn thing it's your problem. I want nothing to do with the leech. If you want to be with me you know what to do. Abort the thing." He grits his teeth.

"Kol, please don't-This is our baby. We created him or she together!-" Kol opens the door and shoves you out. You stare at him as he shuts the door. "Kol!" You slam your palms against the maple door; calling his name.

Upon giving up, you slide down to the ground… feel your heart breaking a little bit more as the minutes roll by. From the other side of the door you can hear silence. With shaky legs you get up and start back towards your car. Once in the safety of your car. You pull out your phone, dialing Kaleb's number you wait. When he answers, you break down…

* * *

 _ **So I wanted Kol's reaction to be worse... I guess i didn't have the heart this chap. Maybe the next we'll see what happens... I hope you enjoyed this Chap. Let me know if you have any comment and/or concerns-JasZ**_


	3. Kin

_**So I wanted to put more background into everyone's life... and this is what came out. I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

You make it to Kaleb's apartment where Kaleb, Davina and Josh are currently sitting there with mugs filled with coffee. Davina rushes towards your side and takes you into her slender arms. You bawl your eyes out as you avoid answering the unspoken questions that clearly hang in the air.

"I'll get a blanket." Kaleb gets up and goes towards the linen closet.

Davina makes you sit down as you lay your head on her shoulder. She strokes your hair while you silently watch Josh run off to get you some hot coco. Tears still stream down your eyes as you silently lay down on the sofa. Your head lies on Davina's lap as she hums some lullaby while stroking your hair. Kaleb watches you with sad eyes knowing the outcome of the news. Kaleb and Davina are the only ones that know of your affair with Kol. Kaleb stumbled upon you last month's outing. You told Davina because well she's your girlfriend and you needed someone to help you see him.

Slowly you close your eyes and allow sleep to take you away… You vow to take care of your baby no matter what. No one will take him or her away.

When you wake up, you find yourself in Kaleb's spare bedroom. His apartment is bigger than your flat on campus. As you look around you spot your phone on the nightstand. Your shoes tucked by the door. there's a knock on the door, looking over to it. You see Davina there with a sad smile.

"How you feeling?" she questions as she walks into the room wearing one of Kaleb's shirts that fit her like a dress.

"What time is it?" You avoid her question.

"Midnight, we decided to let you sleep… Josh is asleep just to warn you Aiden is over too. Just in case you bump into a half dress man."

You give her a small smile. You remember the first you slept over here with the rest of the gang. You didn't know of Aiden… when you woke up one night you wondered around and bumped to a topless Aiden drinking a glass of water. To say the least you were in shock of seeing a 'male model' drinking a glass of water in your best friend's flat.

"Kal?"

"He went out several hours ago… He isn't back yet." Davina mumbles as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"He went after…him didn't he?"

"I'm not sure." Davina frowns remembering the anger she could see in Kaleb's eyes when he saw the black and blue circle forming around your forearm. "He was upset."

"Davi, you know you dislike him. I should of known-"

"Hey, I might have disliked him… Sure I said somethings. But I saw how happy he made you… I just wish things didn't go the way they did. You're my best girlfriend, you know me inside out and my troubled past. Don't forget that I know you too."

"You're not being a brat anymore! Kal, has worked his magic on you huh." You try to change the subject… "You finally give up your-"

They hear the door shut and heavy footsteps echo across the apartment. A knock is heard on the closed door. Davina gets up and answers it. You see her face pale as she lets out a gasp. You get off the bed to see Kaleb's face bruised and cut. Davina's little hands are on either side of him.

"What happened?"

"I went to talk to him…" Kaleb's accent is more pronounced as he looks at the two of you.

"Idiot!" Davina hisses as she pulls away and takes his hand. You trail behind them to the kitchen. It's where they keep the first aid kit. Davina tries to reach it but seeing that Kaleb is six foot two and placed it on the fourth shelf the petite girl can't even reach it. Rolling your eyes you pull a chair over and hop on. Grabbing the kit you toss it to the girl and sit on the chair.

"Why did you go, Kal? It's my problem…" You mumble while looking into his blue eyes.

"(Insert name) you're like my sister… why wouldn't I go to talk some sense to that prat? I understand that he's kin but he needs to own up to this!"

"He wants nothing to do with the baby."

"I know what he wanted. Are you going to abort it?" Kaleb hisses in pain as Davina presses the alcohol wipe on his cheek. "Really, sweetheart?"

"No, I'm going to keep it."

"A baby is a she or he not an it. Good, I don't want to lecture you on the possible effects of aborting." Kaleb replies while Davina listens to them.

"Davi?" You eye your friend.

"I'm glad in you decided on the latter. Know that we'll be there for you." Davina turns to face you with a smile. "Auntie Davi and Uncle Kal."

"What about your mom? How are we going to get this pass her?" Kaleb questions.

Mama Gerard, your foster mother along with Davina's, has always been there for you. She being a single mother to Marcel decided to take in children who are in need of a loving home. You were sent there after your parents passed away in a car accident when you were fifteen. It's where you made a family for yourself… Marcel your big brother and Josh the other brother who came down to visit but his parents were caught up in a cult. Brainwashed they tried to get rid of his sin of being gay… Davina's story is about the same expected that they tried to use her in a child sacrifice. Her mother was sent to the loony bin and with no other family in the picture she was sent off with Mama Gerard. She raised you all to be good and move ahead in life….

Telling mama the news on the baby would only break her heart… You don't want to see that. Frowning you shake your head… Telling Marcel would be another thing… he'll having a fit and probably attempt to do what Kaleb just did.. But with a knife… It's bad enough his relationship with Rebekah is on the rocks because of their social circles.

"We can't tell them yet… We can't tell anyone…"

"How are you going to keep this a secret?" Kaleb questions while wrapping an arm around Davina. You noticed that they always have to be touching… almost like they are a life line to one another.

"I don't know yet…" sighing you close your eyes. "Would you of reacted the same way, Kal?"

"Dar-Honey," He corrects himself quickly. "If I were to discover that my little sunshine was carrying my babe. I wouldn't know what to do… but just because I share blood with Kol… does not mean I'll react the same. He doesn't come through, it's his loss. Now don't worry… Your babe will not have a need for an absent father if he has family that love and adores him."

"Who said it's going to be a boy?" You retort…

"Crazy people, there are two other roommates here wanting to get some shut eye. And Dee… if you and pretty boy are doing the upside down tango use protection… We don't want evidence that he's shacking up with an underage girl." Josh retorts. "I don't need my roommate who happens to be one of my besties in jail or have his life ruined because my sister couldn't keep her hands to herself."

"Shut up, Josh!" Davina huffs as she buries her face into Kaleb's chest. You stare at them… How you wanted to have what they have with Kol….

Maybe he will see that beauty of the baby in time… if he doesn't step up she can do this alone! Mama Gerard raised a good man on her own… You can do the same! Silently you watch as Aiden and Josh tease Davina who hides into Kaleb's chest… He laughs at her… your baby will be surrounded by your family, your brothers and sister…. Your baby will be loved that all that matters for now.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope it was to your liking the next chap... I'm thinking Kol and Reader would bump into each other! Anyhoo let me know what you think! -JasZ**_


	4. Who?

_**Sorry, about the lack of updating i hope this makes up for it!-JasZ**_

* * *

Weeks have gone by and you are adjusting to the absence of Kol in your life. Your phone no longer rings that taunting tune. Nor the barbaric messages appear on your phone. You idly walk around the Quarter trying to push all the thoughts of him away. It's when you come to a sudden stop seeing him across the street. He's sitting at your favorite café.

Across from him is one Mary-Alice Claire… If you guessed she's somehow related to Davina; you are correct. The blond is little Davina's older cousin. Her father is brother to Davina's Mother. But honestly he didn't bother to take in his niece in. Its why you somewhat resent the rest of the Claires. As you stare at them. You almost want to scream your lungs out.

It doesn't help that Kol is undressing the blond with his eyes. Angry and annoyed with the thoughts you pull out your phone. Quickly you dial Josh's number after he answers you dial Davina's and have a conference call session. When the poor girl answers you let out a huff.

"The jerk is with the blonde!" You hiss as you command your feet to move.

"That narrows down the population." Josh rolls his eyes as he grunts in pain.

"Do you know who the strumpet is?" Kaleb questions; you can hear the protest of the leather seat under his weight.

"Mary-fucking-Alice." You cross the street and shuffle out of sight of the two.

"Wait, you mean my cousin?" Davina mumbles as you hear a door close.

"Were you in the toilet?" Josh asks Davina.

"No, I had to walk out of the room before Marcel and Mama noticed me on the phone… You know they'll question me." Davina retorts as you nod after realizing you aren't in front of them you stop.

"Yes that whore!" You grumble while walking up to the little bakery next door to the café. You glance at the two who seem to be locked in an eye fucking session. You want to gag…

"Don't let the two get to you." Kaleb starts. "Knowing the two and their reputations they will repel from one another."

"Are you going to go with the theory of blonds not being bright?" You question.

"Not what I was going with…what I meant is that Kol likes a challenge and Mary-Alice isn't one."

"So you're calling your girlfriend's cousin a whore…" You smile as you grab a tray and start about the room collecting bake goodies to take back to Kaleb's apartment.

"Why are you pulling words in my mouth!" Kaleb huffs in annoyance. Davina is giggling on her end. "Luv, why do you allow your _sister_ to mistreat me."

"It makes her happy." Davina replies, you having a feeling if she was in front of you, she'd wink.

"Well, M.A.C. is a whore… Now what are we going to eat for this damn game night?" Josh interrupts the banter. "Prego, what do you feel like eating?"

"Rude much?" You roll your eyes as you see the little biscuits you know Kaleb loves to have with his coffee. Quickly you place several on your tray. "I want tai food." Then you spot Davina's favorite puffy pasties with the little fruit jams. Piling several on to the tray you get a little bit of everything else.

"The usual?" Josh questions as you hear a pen being placed on a piece of paper.

"Yup," You pop the p as you head up to pay for the treats. "I'm taking some baked goodies over so I can vent while you guys are too stuffed to run for cover."

"I doubt that's the case. You want us to gain weight with you don't deny it." Kaleb teases.

"Kal, you evil genius, you. Hey did you guys invite Bex and Hay?" You question while swiping your card.

"Bex has a date with Marcel so I doubt they'll pop over." Davina answers while shuffling about the room.

"Hay-Hay is playing House with Niklaus." Kaleb answers you can image him beaming at everyone with wide eyes. "See what I did there."

"Yes, now calm down. So tai food for Prego my ego. What movie are we watching?" you sighing knowing Josh will force them to watch a movie on game night.

"Can't we talk about this when I get there? Davi do you want me to pick you up?" You ignore Josh's protests of wanting to find out… You know he has a problem sitting through a movie and wiki's it.

"Yeah, please. Mama made some of her chicken salad that Kaleb loves so much. She also made some gumbo."

"She made all that for me?" Kaleb asks in awe. You are walking out of the shop when you nearly bump into Kol and the whore er Mary-Alice.

You look into Kol's eyes only to get a cold, blank stare. That hurt more than anything. You push your way in-between the two and rush out of the door. You don't know if the eyes you feel boring onto your back are from Kol or someone else. As you make it to your car.. you go back to listening to the group who are questioning you on your silence.

"I'll tell you later… Davi, I'll be over in a few be ready by the door and tell Marcy to help you with the stuff so we can dash over to Kal's."

"You call Marcel, Marcy?" Kaleb laughs at the nickname. Kaleb and Marcel have a strained relationship seeing that Kaleb is dating the youngest of his foster siblings… also that Kaleb was known to hang around a lot with Kol. So he earned a reputation without even doing anything.

"Shut up, Kaleb." Davina laughs. "I'll give the order to Prince Marcel-"

"Princess Marcy!" You cry as you put the call on speaker and pull out of the parking lot. As you drive past the bakery you refuse to look in…

"Whatever you say, sissy." Davina hums.

"We'll wait by the door. Do be careful on your way over." Kaleb informs them. "I don't need another scare that the two of you got into another accident."

"Let it ago. Besides, you live like ten minutes away so shush."

"Ready for venting and stuffing our faces." Josh cuts the banter. "Hurry up, I miss mama's gumbo."

You shake your head as you carefully drive to Mama's house. There you are smothered with hugs and kisses from Mama and Marcel. Davina is forced to cut in and tell them that you were late as it is. Marcel snorts and mumbles about no-good Mikaelsons. You of course being the smartass that you are say he's dating the baby of the Mikaelson clan. That makes him frown and stomp away…

* * *

 _ **So i've been thinking at lot and want to add more drama into this not really sure just yet. I hope you enjoyed this chap. let me know what you guys think-JasZ**_


	5. Again!

_**I'm sorry for it taking a while since I updated. Work has been taking most of my time. Anyhoo, i hope you enjoy this Chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

When you get to Kaleb's apartment, Kaleb rushes over to help the three of you. Aiden appears out of nowhere…. You stare at him for a few minutes in awe. Blinking you go back to handing over bags of food that Mama sent over to feed an army. As you all jokingly go up to the apartment, you see Josh on the phone ordering food.

It's when the lot of you are playing Mortal Kombat X that you start to wonder on the future. Would he or she would be like? Would he or she ask about his or her father? How would you answer it? Lie and say he died in a car accident? No… he was a firefighter and he died saving people!

"Earth to prego my ego!" Josh snaps his fingers at you. "Your turn…"

"Right-" You take the control and choose Cassie Cage. Aiden is against you and chooses Sub-Zero.

As you randomly press buttons on the control. Trying to kick Aiden's butt, only to lose. Flinging the control at Kaleb as the door bell rings. You get up to open it, you laugh at Josh's joke about Kaleb having the misfortune of playing against Davina. As you yank the door open your smile fades.

"Kal, it's for you!" You slam the door shut in front of Kol's face and bounce back to take His seat as he pauses the game and goes up to the door.

"Here I thought I would be welcomed into my kin's home." Kol shoves Kaleb to the side with Mary-Alice behind him.

You give Davina a look; she in turn smiles at you. She un-pauses the game which causes Kaleb to cry out. You let out an evil laugh watching Scorpion getting his ass kicked by Kitana. You avoid looking Kol's way, as he and the wh-Mary Alice shove Josh and Aiden off the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" Kaleb questions seeing that he's still has several bruises on his handsome face.

"Can't a man come and visit his cousin?" Kol places his feet on the coffee table. "Mary-Alice here wanted to see her kin as well." Mary-Alice smiles.

You wanted to plant your fist deep in her face and scar it! You grab your water and take a large gulp while telling Davina to use a certain attack. Kaleb jumps for his control only for it to be too late. It's there that he chucks the control to Josh who grins.

"Dee, I will not go easy…" Josh smirks as he picks Johnny Cage.

"Why don't you let me have a go?" Kol asks reaching for the control.

"Who in the bloody hell said you can stay?" Kaleb growls remembering that he's there.

"Cousin, we have been close at one point… until you got involved with the little-"

"I would watch what you say about me girl." Kaleb hisses as his blue eyes flash with anger.

"I was going to say her sister." Kol retorts.

"I would also watch what you say about my best friend."

"That hurt Kal!" Josh huffs causing Aiden to laugh.

"You would defend them over your kin." Kol huffs as his face turns red…

"Kin isn't just about blood, Kol. It's about connection. You haven't been kin for a long while…" Kaleb replies idly as he narrows his eyes.

"Why do I feel like I've been sucked into the Murray Show?" Josh and Aiden question in union.

"More like Jerry Springer!" Davina mumbles.

"So you concern yourself with the gay couple, the pregnant and troubled girl and Ms. Angst."

"Davina, you're pregnant?" Mary-Alice questions as she eyes her cousin.

"I'm pregnant." Josh cuts in as he jumps up at the doorbell. "Food!"

"I'll get it!" You cry ready to with the money.

"No, you sit your ass down. Dee sit on her!" Josh runs towards the door as you are right behind him.

"I'm not sitting on her… the last time I did that she shoved me off and I hit the table corner…"

"That was the day Nik decided to unleash his wrath against the window after he found out Hayley met up with her ex." Kaleb mumbles. "Our first group outing."

"Give me the bag Josh!"

"No, that's my food."

"Can you leave?" Davina sneers as she gives them a leering look.

Kol looks over to you, and sees you jump onto Josh's back. You give him the appearance of happiness as if you are no longer care for him. He feels a bit angry about it. As he turns back to face his cousin who bares the marks of anger he placed there because of him. He doesn't feel remorseful it... But he does regret that he and Kaleb's friendship no longer stand like it once used to.

"Did you order my rice?" Aiden questions as he gets up and goes to get some of Mama's chicken salad.

"Yes, we ordered several of it seeing that Fatty and pretty boy will hog it." Josh mumbles while setting the bag down and see Aiden bringing the container of chicken salad and plates.

Kol frowns at you all and you see that. You want to smile but deep in your heart you know he still wants nothing to do with the baby. Ignoring Kol and the whor-Mary-Alice you shove spoonfuls of rice into your mouth as you tell Josh not to play as Johnny cage. You get so involved with the game you fail to see the lingering looks Kol gives you. Nor the fact that he leaves a few minutes after.

* * *

 _ **There you have it. I don't know why but i feel that Mary-Alice would be a good source on why Kol and Reader will not have contact for a while. Let me know what you guys think. Also I'll be updating 'I Loved Her First' Tomorrow or Thursday. -JasZ**_


	6. Colors

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-Jasz**_

* * *

Four months later,

You started to show… And well Mama figured it out several days after you went to pick up Davina. You can see the disappointment on her face as she looked at you. But she has long since gotten over it and smothers you with love and affection. Marcel is a different story. He had a fit and went after Kaleb, thinking he was the daddy. You had to call Josh and Aiden to help him.

Marcel let Kaleb go after seeing the fading bruises on his face. You tell Marcel and Mama that Kaleb went after the dad without you knowing. The result was the same only thing that happened was that your best friend was injured…

Moving back in with Mama and preparing the nursery has been a highlight for you. Shopping with Davina, Hayley and Rebekah has been keeping your lingering thoughts of Kol away. Yet when the boys decided to put the crib together you wished Kol was the one building it.

"I say sea foam green." Davina points at the paint sample that Rebekah holds.

"No, Canary Yellow!" Rebekah cries as she shoves the other sample into the petite girl's face.

"I like Sea foam green!" You cry as take the tags off baby oneies.

"The walking whale has spoken!" Kaleb chuckles from his seat not too far.

"Shut up, curly sue!" You throw a plush doll at the giant.

"Are you going to go with us to my parents vow renewal?" Rebekah asks you as she hands the Sample to Aiden who runs to the hardware store.

"I don't think I should." You haven't seen or spoken to Kol after the last time he popped over at Kaleb's.

You've heard that Mary-Alice and Kol have been doing scandalous things around the family. Not that it surprised you. It hurt yes, but the baby was taking more of your time and the classes were dreadful. All the other mommies would ask you about the father. At one point they assumed Kaleb was the dad, until you told them he wasn't they were all over them tall British boy. Davina had to tell them off and you just laugh it off. Same thing happened with Josh and Aiden.

"You are going and wearing that pretty baby doll dress I just bought you."

"I don't wear dresses!" You mumble while glaring that the blond.

"You are going to go and you're going to like it!"

You frown and flip the blond off. Mama walks in that moment and tells you off. Stating that she didn't raise her to be that way. That makes the blond laugh only for you to chuck a shoe at her.

* * *

 _ **There you have it i hope you guys enjoyed this chap! There will be appearaces of several of TVD crew. So stay posted. On that news. I will be posting two new stories... A Klayley story with some of our favorite pairs: Kolvina, Marbekah... and the one awaited story 'Hello Baby' some time this month! Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	7. Rumor has it

_**Here is the next chap of 'Be My Baby!' I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Two hours later,

You are sitting at the party, looking around looking for Davina and Kaleb who went off to get something to drink. Huffing you ground your teeth and watch Marcel talking to Klaus. Little Hope bounces over to you. The little blue eyed girl beams at you.

"I lost a tooth!" She shows you the gap in the front of the mouth.

"Wow, Hope!" You eye her and feel something take over.

"(Insert name) I haven't see you around these parts in sometime." Elijah greets you as you stand up and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's been a while. Sorry about that, I've been rather busy."

"Yes, I know. I've seen you about town… I've also heard of the addition."

You freeze looking at the dark haired Mikaelson. Klaus steps away from Marcel and goes over to you and Elijah. The twinkle in his eyes tells you he's noticed the change in your appearance. It's when they start to question you about the father and what your plans are..

"Step away from the wee one." Kaleb hands you a bottle of water as Davina leans at his side.

"Is it your's Kal?" Klaus questions earning a glare from the four.

"Why would you assume the babe was mine?" Kaleb hisses at his cousin.

"Well, you can't exactly take Davina without anyone calling you-"

"I need to go to the restroom." You announce as you look about the room. You see Mikael and Esther speaking to Kaleb's parents. You feel bad for avoiding them but they will notice. They always notice something different about you.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Davina questions as she eyes you with those intense heaven colored eyes.

"No, I know my way around this maze. I'll be back in a few tics." You hold up two fingers and walks, okay you waddle off.

You exit the large ballroom and start to Rebekah's bedroom. As you near the stairs you see a tall man with brown locks looking at you. Blinking you turn away and start up. You've heard stories about Damon Salvatore. Not good things that is.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I have posted 'Hello Baby' a Kolvina and baby stories...featuring the entire Mikaelson family. If anyone is interested. also a new story will be posted hopefully at the end of the month. A Klayley story called 'Wolf's Den' if anyone is interested.-JasZ**_


	8. Around the world part one

_**Here's the next chap! I know i've been delaying on posting, i'll try better!-JasZ**_

* * *

Once down with your business you start back to the party only to bump into Damon. Hands grasp your forearms steadying you. Slowly you look up and stare into his intense blue gaze, you forget everything. He gives you his best cookie-eating grin and winks at you.

Scoffing you peel yourself away from him and march towards the ballroom where Rebekah is there chatting with Hayley, Cami and Marcel. They turn to you as Damon enters right behind you. Wiggling her eyebrows at you, Hayley flashes you a wolfish grin that she most likely picked up from Klaus.

"You took a long time in the loo, love." Rebekah smiles softly at you as Marcel glares at Damon.

"Well, sorry, I'm not a fast as I use to." You retort.

"I thought Josh and Aiden were going to be here?" Cami looks about the room looking for the two.

You scan the area looking for your other brother and his beau. Only to spot Kol and the sl-Mary-Alice mingling with some friends of Kol's from Mystic falls. You have come to terms with the cards you have now. You won't beg him or any man to come to you. Suddenly you hear someone clearing their throat; turning around you see Klaus' friend Stefan there.

You have spoken to Stefan and found him charming in a brotherly way. You greet him with a hug and Kiss on the cheek. You idly go with him to get something to drink. Chatting about things that Klaus has been up too and the mischief that Hope gets into; as well as his currently relationship with Coralline.

Whom you've met and are still iffy on the girl; but you like her better than Elena. That's for sure. You never understood why everyone fell for the girl. You've asked Klaus that once and he gave a bark of laughter. He turned to Elijah and started to tell the story on how they all meet…. Elijah dated Elena's twin, who's name you forgot.

"I've heard-" Stefan draws you out of your thoughts.

"Heard what?" You question as your eyes widen in fright.

"You know, about the baby." He replies idly. "I won't tell a soul, but it seems that everyone already knows seeing that you are getting a bump." He offers you a sad smile.

"What's wrong Stef?"

"Nothing, and I overheard Elijah and Klaus speaking about the baby. Have you told the father?"

You nod and cast your gaze to the ground while sipping your drink. You can feel many eyes on you. You try to ignore the bubbling and overwhelming feeling. But something tells you something is going to happen tonight that will change it all.

* * *

 _ **Who could be watching her? -Jasz**_


	9. Green with Envy

_**It's short but it's something! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol has been watching your every move since you arrived. He's noticed you beaming with a glow that one can describe as the beginnings of motherhood. The rounding belly that is hiding by the lovely baby doll dress makes him upset. His mind always goes to you and the babe. Something he tells himself it's not his problem.

That is why he uses Mary-Alice, to keep you away from his thoughts. Yet with her consist need to degrade you makes him want nothing more to toss her out the door. But he has to be the one to get the upper hand to have you be the one to want his attentions. He's never been one to chase after a girl after he's dusted his hands after using her.

His dark gaze follows you as you giggle and speak easily with Stefan. He recalls the times he had you in fits of giggles and where you spilled your deepest darkest secrets. The cries you would unleash at moments of bliss. It's getting to be too much for him watching you staring into Stefan's eyes that he starts to fume.

The last straw is when Damon appears and attempts to get you to smile that makes him snap. Your laughter was only for him to hear. Your smiles are only for him. Not for Damon! Stomping over to you, he jerks you away from the older man. The yelp you let out causes everyone's attention to snap your way.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! So do you think Kol will see what he's doing wrong or will he end up causing more problems? Let me know what you think-JasZ**_


	10. Baby Mama Drama

_**Here is the next chap! I want to thank ShiloCoulter for helping with all the things 'You' have to say to Kol. I did change the wording and what not to fit the sitution properly. But none the less it was ShiloCoulter's words! Thanks for the help/idea Hon!- I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

"Let go of me, jerk!" You cry in vain as he tugs you out of the ballroom.

"What the hell was that?" Kol growls in rage as his dark eyes wildly searches your face.

"I don't know what-" You stare at him as he tugs your arm a little too harshly.

"Cut the bullshit!"

"What crawled up your ass and died?" You snap while glaring at him with rage and confusion.

"Why are you throwing yourself at Him!" Kol waves his arm toward the party. "Him out of the blasted people that roam this bloody earth!"

"Have you finally lost it? Are you drunk or high? I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" You retort. "Let go, you're hurting me!"

"You are pregnant with my kid! How dare you flaunt yourself at Sal-"

"One, We aren't together. Two, you made it perfectly clear you didn't want to be in my baby's life. So you do not have a say in what I do." You cut him off while taking in his angry features.

"Still the parasite carries my blood in its veins." Kol tugs on your arm. "So I do have a say!"

"My baby isn't a parasite! Get it into your thick skull, Kol Mikaelson. You will never have a say in my baby's life you said so yourself!"

"Well I changed my mind! I want to be in its life!"

"No!" You push him away and glare at him. "No, I gave you several months and you never came. I gave you time because that's what you needed. You never came so I took it away."

"The kid needs a father."

"And she or he has one. Kaleb, Josh, Marcel and Aiden have made it their life's goal to be there for my baby because the sperm donor didn't want to be a man and do the right thing." You howl with pent up rage. "You know I feel bad for Mary-Alice. She has to deal with your childish bullshit. A man-child that can't handle the results of his actions. For a while I was relieved that you didn't want to be his or her life. You want to know why?"

The two of you don't realize the crowd that has gather about at the doors. Kaleb and Davina watch in the front. Davina holds on tightly to Kaleb's hand as you go on your rant. Kaleb is happy you finally venting out your anger out to the right outlet. Marcel is plotting Kol's death. Josh and Aiden are ready to tackle the older man if need be. Kol's family is rooted to the ground finally understanding why the sudden change. The scandal that this will cause in days time… Then again it's not as bad when Klaus came home with a one year old at Mikael and Ester's 40th wedding anniversary.

"you-"

"Baby would be better off without you in his or her life! I'm planning of never letting baby know you or your damn name. Because you were…are nothing but a disappointment! I regret everything I had done with you. But only thing I don't is my baby. Don't come looking for me or my child!"

You turn to leave when you spot the entire party staring at the two of you. Licking your lips you spy Mary-Alice there. A slow smile appears on your lips as you nod towards Kaleb and Davina who take it as a sign it's time to leave. Kol turns to face the entire party with wide eyes.

"How-" Rebekah starts as she starts toward you.

"Mary-Alice," you call out to the blond Claire who narrows her eyes at you. "Keep the pathetic Man-child." With that you turn on your heel and storm away with Kaleb and Davina behind you. Josh and Aiden scurry behind the three of you. You block out the angry cry of Marcel.

* * *

 _ **thanks once again to ShiloCoulter for helping me with this Chap! I hope it was to you liking! And for the support you have been offering me with this story! I hope everyone else enjoyed it as well! I would like to hear/see what you guys would like to see next! I'm not sure if Kol and You will end up together. Nor the gender of the baby! And ideas let me know!-JasZ**_


	11. Different Kind of PDA

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol Is tackled to the ground by Marcel, who isn't stopped by anyone. After his older brother's peel Marcel off. His parents around in on him. After hearing Marcel's rant about Kol's cruel words about the baby… His parents and siblings seem to have sided against him.

As he spends most of his time alone in his apartment with only a bottle of brandy and Mary-Alice. Kol attempts to forget it all. Yet the consist reminder of the child and you float about. It doesn't help that Klaus and Elijah have been appearing more often demanding him to do something.

Waving them off, Kol tries to live his life as carefree as always. Flaunting the blond Claire around town and in his family's face. Rebekah has made snarky remarks about it to Hayley who frowns. Since her return to New Orleans from her trip up to Mystic falls to visit some family. She missed a lot of things. Yet her anger towards father was there and everyone feared for the youngest Mikaelson brother.

It's one day that Kol see you walking about. Kaleb beside you as the two of you meet up with Davina who waves the two of you to a table. The swell of your belly makes him wonder what the gender of the child be. If he or she will look like you or himself. Most of all, if he'll know who their real father is.

Anger wedges itself when a man appears a few moments later and greets you with a kiss on your cheek. Glaring from where he stands he watches the four of you enjoy the late lunch. It's when Kaleb and Davina leave you alone with the man that he feels the need to make himself known. Staggering over to your table he plots.

"Look what we have here." Kol eyes you with rage clearly written in his dark gaze.

"What are you doing here?" You ask with annoyance laced in your tone.

"I want to talk about my rights-"

"Rights… What rights? You gave them up." You retort while searching for Kaleb and Davina.

"Well, if you don't-"

"Leave her alone Kol." Kaleb's voice slices the diner.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kol sneers at his cousin. "I want to talk to his strumpet about my parental rights-"

"You're drunk… go home."

"Touch me and I'll-"

Kol doesn't get to finish it because Elijah and Klaus stand beside them. It seems that the two older brothers had decided to have lunch at the same diner. Klaus and Elijah were up at the bar enjoying Cami's company when Kaleb and Davina went up to order some special drinks (non alcoholic for the minor and pregnant girl).

Davina was the one that noticed Kol's appearance and told the three siblings. Kaleb being the tallest made it to the table faster. Klaus and Elijah next; Davina last but clearly she stood close to her sister. Ready to stand infront if something was to happen.

"Lets get you home, Kol." Klaus starts while placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Kol dodges his brother's hand and launches his fist towards his wheat haired brother's face. Easily Klaus moves out of the way, causing Kol to stagger, trip and fall into the table beside them. Sighing, Elijah goes off to pay for the damage while Klaus literally drags Kol away.

* * *

 ** _There_** _ **you have it! I'm hoping to have the next chap written by tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed this Chap-JasZ**_


	12. Baby Daddy

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

You watch as they drag a drunken Kol away. Overwhelmed you turn to face your friend's face. He offers a smile. You know he's always had a thing for you but you were blinded by Kol. He's a nice guy and he seems to still like you even if you are becoming a sea cow…

"That's the baby daddy?" He questions as his brown eyes shine with some type of emotion.

"Yes, Oliver that's him."

"A Mikaelson." He scoffs while glancing around. "They think they own every-"

"I would watch what you say mate." Kaleb growls as he helps you up. Davina has picked up you bag and her own.

"Or what?"

"I, myself, am a Mikaelson. (Y/N)'s baby is a Mikaelson. Think before your sprout foolish things." Kaleb gently urges you to move forward. You obey the older, taller man knowing he knows what's best. Davina glares at Oliver while Kaleb wraps an arm around Davina.

"Listen, I ain't looking for trouble."

"You aren't but you found it anyways." Kaleb makes sure to keep his girls in front and himself behind in case Oliver attempted something.

As the three of you go up to Cami to pay for your meals and go back home. To where mama will be smothering you with attention and affection. You sit in Kaleb's lovely car that only he or Davina drive…. Much to his bemusement but he loves his girl more than the car. As the lot of you make it home to where Marcel is with Rebekah. The two seem to be in a heated conversation.

"That's my nephew, Marcel! I want to help!" Rebekah huffs as Marcel shakes his head.

"She doesn't want anything from you-"

"I didn't know that blasted brother of mine was the father! If I had do you honestly think I would of allowed him to live his life like nothing!"

"Rebekah, I know you mean well. It's just the things-"

"The baby is my family and I want to be part of his or her life! I don't care if I'll be known as auntie Bekah because I'm his/her daddy's sister. I just want to know that my niece or nephew is safe and sound. Happy and to have memories of me. I was there for Hope, Hell I raised Hope when Hayley and Klaus were M.I.A for a while. I want to be there for this baby."

You watch the blond tear up. You remember her confession. A confession that broke her heart as well as Davina's. Rebekah had a slim chance of having a baby herself. So she lived through Hayley and wanted to live through Davina and yourself. Now that the light has shined on her being the biological auntie; you can't refuse your friend.

"You will always be Auntie Bekah to my baby, Becky."

"Don't call me that." Rebekah snaps as she smiles at you. "And you," She points at Kaleb who pales at the frown on the blond's face.

"Me?" Kaleb points at himself stupidly while looking around.

"Yes, You! When are you and Shorty there going to give me a baby?"

"Wait a minute, Rebekah! Davina is a minor! And I certainly don't think she and him would-"

"As soon as I turn eighteen we'll start trying." Davina unchastely replies causing Kaleb's eyes to widen in fear. Marcel is about to pounce on the tall young adult.

"Davina, Sweetheart, do you want your brother to kill me?" Kaleb inches backward.

"No, but he needs to know that he can't speak for me about my 'sex' life." Davina shrugs causing you to laugh. Marcel was the same way with you only to actually get pregnant accidently. But the baby was created by love on your part and that's all he or she need to know.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!-JasZ


	13. Not The Father

_**Here is another Chap I hope you enjoy-JasZ!**_

* * *

Three months later,

Kol enters Elijah's house to annoy him to the point that he'll get his allowance this week. Elijah has been making major cuts on his income. As he nears the study, he can hear Klaus' voice. Inching closer he can hear the two harshly yelling at one another.

"You honestly doubt Kol will not take responsibility?" Klaus hisses.

"I know for a fact our little brother will not. He's always plays those little games and he will continue to play them. The child will have a better chance in life without Kol lingering at his or her side."

"What makes him any different that I? Hmm? You voiced your concern when I was about to turn my back on Hayley and Hope."

"You brother need them as much as they need you; unlike Kol." Elijah retorts. "The poor child would only become deranged and upset thanks to him."

"He will never know what it would be like to hold that babe. Hear her or his first words. See their first steps."

"It's his own fault for that. He turned his back on her and the child. What right does he have to witness them? To hold the baby or be there on his or her special moments."

"You are being harsh on him, Elijah! Beside why cut his income?"

"For the child… At least when the child starts school or (Y/n) is low on income… she can tap into the funds…"

"She wouldn't touch it."

"The baby will have some income than. When she or he is grown. For school, so he or she can become something great!"

"How will the know we are it's family? We will never be there if Kol isn't."

"That's not necessary true. (y/n) will allow us to see the child…"

"You really don't want Kol to be a father."

"Kol doesn't deserve to be called father. Not after he tossed them aside… If was meant to be at their side, do you honestly think the babe will be sane? If a girl is born, you honestly think she wouldn't date a man like Kol? Seeing that the way he would treat (y/n)? Heaven's forbid a son is born to that tyrant."

"Your dislike to our brother is fueled by something else, Elijah."

"Yes, It's fueled by disappointed. He will not get anything from me… You can aide him all you'd like but I have set my foot down."

"Is it because you know how to be set aside? You were tossed away by Kate-"

"She loved him… Niklaus… She loved him whole heartily and he used and abused her. How can he do something like that seeing that she not only gave herself to him but is baring a child?"

"Hayley and I weren't in love….Until until Hope was born…"

"He is getting back what he dished out, brother. He wanted Mary-Alice, he has her… A little girl pretending to be a woman. She only clings to him for the money he gets… As for (Y/N) She will find someone better. Someone that will love her and the babe as the world rotates. Kol will be a distant memory to her and a silent shadow to the babe."

"Elijah, brother, are you telling me that she has found someone that feels this way towards her and her unborn child?"

"I've only heard that there maybe someone… Rebekah and Kaleb have mentioned it in passing…" Elijah releases a sigh.

"Those two get into more trouble than Kol and I do these days."

"By trouble do you mean going above and beyond for their nephew or niece? They did the same with Hope." A phone rings, Elijah picks up and talks to the other person on the line.

The older Mikaelson brother gets up and storms out leaving Klaus alone pondering the words that Elijah spilled. Kol hidden feels his heart breaking slightly… did he really mess everything up? Missed the chance to be with is child? Can he change it before it's to late? Does he want to?

* * *

 _ **I want to thank ShiloCoulter for the idea on the dialogue. I hope you all enjoyed the chap! I feel that the story will be coming to an end soon. -JasZ**_


	14. Wishful Thinking

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Two months later,

You sit with Davina and Kaleb at the hospital. You feel something tugging at you. Never have you felt such a way. Bouncing your leg as you play with your cell phone case. Just when you're about to enter the office. You get a phone call from Marcel. Apparently, Cami was rushed to the hospital not too long ago… She had slipped and fell; she had bumped her head harshly against the corner of the table.

Marcel and Rebekah are off talking to the doctor. At seven months, it's getting harder for you to move about. Being dragged about by everyone. Hell as a joke Josh got you a wheel chair to push you around, expect that he and Aiden took the wheel chair and went out one night. They raced in the streets…

Getting a phone call at two a clock in the morning from Jaiden asking to be bailed from jail was the highlight of the month. Kaleb rolled out of bed with a sleepy Davina in tow. You wobbled behind and taunted them.

Of course that ended when Kol appeared asking questions on your pregnancy. You knowing all the details on Elijah's plans just told him to bugger off. Since then he has been trailing after you. The annoying bastard thinks he can just pop up when he wants to and pretend to be there. Of course, you sent him off to hell. Much to his annoyance; which makes you smile.

Maybe he's finally lightening up on the baby… Or that's just wishful thinking. Feeling a sudden kick; you just up startled. A yelp escapes your lips causing the couple beside you to turn to you. You wave them off and tell them it's the baby. It's when you see Kol Mikaelson down the hall with Mary-Freaking-Alice.

* * *

 _ **I know it's a short chap! But I'll try to make the next chap longer. Hope you enjoyed! -JasZ**_


	15. Pity Party pt one!

_**Here is the next chap! Sorry for it taking so long! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

You are currently you are sitting on the recliner starting at everyone at the Gerard household. Today is the baby shower. Davina, Rebekah and Cami had take days off from work in order to get the party as perfect as it can be. Dr. Seuss is the theme. Kaleb is dressed as cat in the hat, greeting everyone at the door. Josh and Aiden as thing one and two; how the girls got those three to dress up it beyond anything. Marcel is at the grill flipping burgers. Mama is setting baked goods down. Cami is being the bartender mixing drinks to Gia, Vincent and Diego.

You laugh as Josh and Aiden go over to Marcel and pants him. Rebekah is able to take a photo of it and Hayley is recording the current events. The Mikaelson's appear with smiles and gifts that have a big red bow on them and shiny wrapping paper. You are uncertain if you want to take anything from them.

Esther has a small smile on her bow lips as she greets you. Mikael has a sad gleam in his eyes looking down at you. You realize the reason they look so down is because they most likely believe they will never be part of baby boo's life.

Elijah hands you an envelope and gives you a hug. He strolls off to the makeshift bar to greet his honey, Gia. Finn just gives you a nod and goes after Elijah after his wife Sage passed He has been spending some time with Cami… he has been showing some kind of personality. Hope bounces over in her cindy-lou who outfit and beams up at her. Klaus glares at you in his Grinch outfit.

"Just so you know, I detest you and deny you as my friend." He huffs as Hayley rolls her eyes at her beau.

"You didn't have to dress up…" You reply…

"Kaleb! Davina!" Klaus turns to glare at the two who were having a smooch in the corner of the garden.

"The jig is up!" Kaleb cries as he grins at his cousin. "If we have to suffer you might as well join our pity party!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Klaus shouts at the younger man who smirks at him and tells him to put lavender under his pillow.

You are enjoying your cheese burger that Marcel made and placed grilled onions in it. Hope is trying to eat her cut pieces of hot dog with her fork. Everyone is enjoying themselves…. Josh and Aiden come out decked out in their thing one and two outfits with water guns… Your eyes widen as they splash Cami who has the misfortune of watering a white dress. Rebekah chasing after them….

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Everyone turns to see Kaleb and Davina staring at Kol and Mary-Alice…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! so i will need your help! what should the gender of the baby be? I can't decide whether it should be a girl or boy! Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	16. Baby food

_**I know, this chap is short and sadly it's coming to an end soon. I will try to make the next ones a bit longer and more detailed. but for now this is all i have to offer. Hope you enjoy none-the less-JasZ**_

* * *

Well to say the least Marcel had a bitch fit. Demanded that Kol and his tart to leave. You just watch from your seat as Josh and Aiden start to fling spoon full's of baby food onto the two. The baby food that were to be part of the baby shower games Mama Gerard had planned. As you rub your belly you can't help but feel a sharp pain pitching at your back. Closing your eyes and counting to ten, you hope it's the stress and the extra weight of baby boo. You have yet to choice names for that matter find out the gender of your baby.

Surprise as you told the family. Yet the lack of information has given Rebekah leeway to buy millions of baby items. As the pain drills deep into your lower back; you try to signal Mama. Yet everyone is carefully watching Kol as he sets down his gift. Kaleb mumbled something about shoving it up his ass.

Cami hands you a glass of water, and goes back to the bar where Vincent, Freya and Elijah are making bets on how long Kol will last without someone kicking his ass. It when you can't take the pain any longer that you cry out to mama who is at your side a second later. Rebekah whacks Kol upside the head and tells him it's his fault. The look on his handsome face lacks it's usual expression… concern is written there as Marcel picks you up and Davina and Kaleb are already in the car.

* * *

 ** _there you have it! I hope you enjoyed! as for the gender of the baby i'm still unsure maybe that's why i've been avoiding updating this story. anyhoo i hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! -Jasz_**

 ** _Ps: I have a Holiday series out if anyone is interested in reading it. It's called Holiday Madness. -JasZ_**


	17. Pity Party part Two

_**Sorry for not updating as quickly on this story! I've go so many on going stories that need to be updated and new projects that i've started or have to finish, I've been neglecting this story... Sorry! But here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-Jasz**_

* * *

Kol's heart drops seeing the pain that etches on your face. The way you tried not to cry out. How he wanted to rush to you and sooth away the pain. But again he messed everything up and again he's the bad guy. A part he's always played and is really getting tired of playing the role. Everyone just sees him as the villain.

He quickly ditches Mary-Alice and rushes to his Nissan. Driving closely behind the rest of the cars… It's when he arrives to the hospital that he sees everyone hovering… His heart breaks when he sees his family glare at him. His attention goes to Davina and Kaleb who are rushing beside you… He watches you being rushed to a room.

"You think she'll deliver baby demon spawn soon?" Josh mumbles as he pulls the blue wig off his head.

"No, the first usually takes their time…" Rebekah replies as she goes over to the counter to talk to a fellow nurse.

"I want my baby cousin to be a girl!" Hope cries as she tugs on her mother's hand… Hayley smiles at her daughter.

"Hope, this is your auntie's baby…" Elijah answers.

"But…"

"Maybe your parents can give you a sister." Josh retorts earning a glare from Klayley as they curse their friend.

"Daddy, can I have a baby sister?" Hope gives her best puppy eyes at her daddy.

Klaus curses. "Ask your mum, love."

"Mummy!" Hope turns her attention to Hayley….

"We'll see." Hayley glares at Klaus who smirks.

"Someone's in the dog house…" Aiden mumbles as he slumps into a chair.

"they are married…." Josh replies as Kaleb holds onto Davina who has her arms wrapped her arms around him. "We just need those two to get married…"

A Doctor appears and looks at the Mikaelson family and the Gerard's who are all impatiently awaiting. He turns to Mama Gerard and idly speaks with her. Kol can feel panic claw at him as he sees several emotions flash in Mama's eyes. She nods and replies to him. The Doctor goes back to down the hall and disappears into a different room.

"Mama?" Davina starts.

"She's fine… She has a long way to go before delivering. Why don't you and Kaleb go-"

"I'm not leaving Mama…" Davina cuts her off as Kaleb nods; they've been there since day one and will be there till the end.

"There's no use of us all being here…"

"Mama, you aren't telling us something." Marcel replies as he eyes his mother.

"Nothing is the matter with them. She's just not dilated enough. I could take several hours…"

"If not days.." Rebekah appears dressed in her scrubs.

Something in Kol flips… His sister will be in the delivery room… See his child being born! He should be the one in there… He wants to be there, to hold your hand… but he's fucked everything up.

"Uncle Kol?" Hope tugs on his hand… everyone's attention turns to him. "Do you know my cousin's daddy?"

The hallway is eerie silent… Kol in his entire life wishes that the spot light wasn't on him…. Accusing and angry eyes shoot daggers into his heart as he nods to his niece. A smile crawls on her lips… what would of came out of her mouth would of gotten everyone to stare at her if it wasn't for a screaming woman passing by cursing her husband.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! I still have no bloody idea what OC and Kol's baby is going to be... Or the name for that matter... with the baby being born soon i'm losing my marbles on thinking... If you guys have any ideas on baby Jane/john doe to be. Let me know.-JasZ**_

 _ **Thanks for all the love and support! You guys make my days so much brighter.-JasZ**_


	18. Pain

_Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ_

* * *

One hour later,

Everyone nervously waits for you to be taken to the delivery room. Kol paces the hallway after from everyone's view… He wants to be there with you. But he knows if he asks to be there… everyone will yell at him. Not that he cares; it's that Marcel most likely will attack him… The last thing he wants is to get a restraining order on your brother… or have one placed on himself by you.

Chewing on his thumbnail, Kol fails to see Kaleb and Davina whispering to one another about him. They draw the attention of Jaiden who put their two cents in… Rebekah rolls her eyes at Kol and goes back into the room to check on you.

You lay on the bed with a cup of ice chips in hand. You are currently glaring at Marcel who is making a list on how to make Kol's life miserable as soon as they take you and baby boo. You seem to have blocked him out as soon as Rebekah walks in. You attempt to smile but another contraction hits you.

"Ride out the pain, love." Rebekah replies as she sees you wince. "So, have you decided on a name for my niece or nephew?" Rebekah questions trying to distract you; only to get a look from Marcel.

"Yeah," You reply as you take swing the cup up and chomp on some ice.

"Care to share?" Marcel drifts away and goes to Mama.

"No, it's a surprise." You watch the blond check the machines and you see Mama and Marcel talking to the doctor not too far. "What's going on?"

"Marcel, the bugger, thought it would be a brilliant idea to have Davina in the delivery room with you."

"What?" You snap causing The doctor and your family to turn to you. "No, I don't want Davi here!" You wince as at contraction hits.

"He believes that if she sees you in pain, she'll avoid having a baby…Well sex in general. But I told him otherwise… between you and I, I think once all the pain is all come and gone. You have the product of yourself and your beloved. The pain is replaced by love…" Rebekah tells you as she pats your arm…

"You'll have a baby, Bekah. You'll be in my spot… and you'll be cursing Marcy over there… And I'll be laughing my ass off. Not because, I'll shove it in his face that he wanted to have sex." You wince as another contraction hits.

"The contractions are still after apart…"

"I swear, this baby isn't even born yet and it's already being a pain."

"Just like her father." Rebekah smiles remembering the stories her mother use to tell. "and her uncle Nik."

You smile and wave her off as she goes to check on the family. And tell them that there is still a long wait.

An hour later,

You are rushed to delivery your baby… as you are being transferred… you yell at them not to let Davina into the room.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed. To tell you the truth... i have no idea what would really happen. but i winged it... so hope you enjoyed! ShiloCoulter, Thanks sweetheart for our suggests on baby boo's name. as well as to you all who have been reading, reviewing, favorite and following. Your love and support means the world to me.-JasZ**_


	19. Baby Mikaelson is

_**Sorry for taking a away to update this story. But here i am with a new chap and here's were we find out the gender of the baby! Hope you enjoy-Jasz**_

* * *

The family paces the floor or is nursing drinks when the doctor exits the room and looks at everyone. Telling them there are several problems… They are prepping you for an emergency c-section. Kol is floored and worried. It's there that he demands to be in the room with you.

Of course this causes everyone to cry out in protest. Marcel huffs calling you a pain in the ass dead beat dad. Kaleb just straight out says no. Davina has whacked him with the overnight bag. Josh splashed his coffee on him. Mama Gerard gave him the green light. Causing the rest of the group to cry out in anger and stating that it was unfair.

Quickly he goes to get prepped and once done he's at your side. You give him a look of uncertainly but he takes your hand… The doctor and nurses come and starts.

 **Outside the room,**

Marcel is about ready to murder Kaleb who vows to know nothing of Kol's sudden eagerness to play the part of daddy. Davina is pouting about not being able to be in the room with you and Kol. Josh and Aiden are taking selfies and posting them on instragram. Rebekah is bouncing in her seat ready to dash into the room when they are given the okay to see the new baby.

The Mikaelson family and the lost souls that count as the Gerard Family waits. It seems as hours have passed when Mama Gerard comes out. A giant smile on her lips as she reaches them. Everyone waits to hear of the gender of the baby that you have bore.

"Mama, what did (Y/N) have?" Davina questions as she eyes her foster mother.

"We have another girl in the family." Mama announces as Rebekah punches Klaus on the arm.

"You owe me a hundred dollar Nik!" Rebekah beams as she bounces on her feet. "When can I see my niece?"

"They're cleaning her up and finishing with (Y/N). But they're both fine."

The family waits to get the okay. Davina, Kaleb, Josh, Aiden and Rebekah rush to the gift shop to clean off the shelves for the baby girl that was born. Hope along with her parents and her Uncle Elijah go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Marcel waits until Kol is seen and sees the look of relief on his feature. Yet he'll be having a long talk with him.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Next chap we'll have Kol interacting with his baby! AS well as the name of the baby girl. Hope you enjoyed this chap!-JasZ**_


	20. Meeting Baby

_**Hello, here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy! Either the next chap or the one afterwards we will know of the baby's name.**_

* * *

Everyone storms in to see you once your all done and cleaned up. You hold the little bundle close to your heart. She's perfect in your eyes. A small rose bud mouth and a small perk nose. Wasps of dark hair on her head. You want watch as she wiggles in your arms and ever so slowly she opens her eyes. Your heart stops and tears threaten to spill. Her tiny fingers flex and she scrunches her nose. Davina peers over at you and the baby. Cooing she glances up at Kaleb who stands beside her.

"She's going to be a little heartbreaker." Kaleb announces as he pokes his finger into her now fisted hand.

"Oh lord better start saving up for bail money. When Uncle Marcel finds the poor boy who wants to be his niece's beau; he'll maim him." Mama teases as she looks at Marcel who gives his mom a dark glance.

"Or her." Josh puts in as he takes a photo of the baby. The flash startles her.

"What is her name?" Rebekah questions as she shoves Kaleb to the side and looks down at her niece. "Can I carry her?"

You carefully hand your baby girl over to her auntie. You watch as the enter Mikaelson family surrounds the blond and peer at the baby girl. Mikael is nearly in tears. This is technically his first grandchild. You watch as they each carry the baby. You can hear Mikael vow to give her everything and anything. As well as to protect her and be there for her. Your heart aches wishing your parents where with you.

"I'm still unsure." You reply after a few minutes.

"You don't have any idea on what you're going to name her do you?" Aiden taunts you.

You glare at him and flip him off. Klaus laughs at that only to get a glare from Mama. You sigh and look at the little girl who is now in the arms of Davina. You watch as Kaleb leans over the two and coos at her. They appear to be proud parents of your daughter. That brings you to switch your attention to Kol who is having a hushed conversation with Marcel.

* * *

 _ **There you have it my darlings. I hope you enjoyed! I also want to say thank you for all the love and support. There are several things going on but that life. I want to let you guys know that I've been thinking of writing a story regarding Kaleb's background. I'm not sure if I should what do you guys think? I have a poll on my profile involving that. I also want to make the story a bit darker than my usual works. but that's a penny in the air. Also, I have an Instagram account just for my projects and what not. If you would like to follow the information is on my profile under social media outlets. -JasZ**_


	21. The Vow

_**Sorry for taking forever on updating this story. I've had a bit of writer's block and I've been sick. but i'm back! Hope you enjoy!-Jasz**_

 _ **This Chap is dedicated to Shilocoulter.**_

* * *

Kol is about ready to sock Marcel in the face. He can see why Marcel was saying what he was to him. but he has every right to be there. He was the father of the baby girl that was being passed about like a bottle of aged scotch that Elijah has hidden in his bedroom.

A little cry fills the room when the baby is in the arms of Cami. Kol is there peering at the little red faced girl with dark locks. Hope is bouncing beside Cami trying to peek at her cousin. Mama Gerard pucks the baby from the blonds arms and rocks her slightly as she places her in your arms.

Kol can't help but stare at the creature he helped create. How helpless she is and how beautiful she appears. He knows that he'll have to keep his trusty bat within arm's reach for all the boys will be chasing after his baby girl.

"Have you thought of any names?" Kaleb questions as he wraps his arms around Davina.

"Some." You reply as Kol eyes you with his milk chocolate orbs.

"You gonna tell us or are we gonna have to wait? Because if you want I'll name her Mega-"Josh starts only to get whacked upside the head by Rebekah.

"Krista comes to mind." You mumble while glancing down at that baby girl who still seems to be staring at her mother. "Do you like that name Krista?"

"It sounds lovely." Kaleb smiles at his best friend only to earn a dirty look from Kol.

"I agree." Davina smiles as she peers at the baby. "Krissy."

"Krista Elizabeth…" You mumble as Kol sees his daughter stare intently at him.

"What last name is she going to have?" Aiden questions while snapping some photos even after you yelled at him.

"Mikaelson." Kol interrupts causing everyone to turn to him.

"Excuse you?" You snap. "You-"

"No child of mine will be unclaimed." Kol retorts causing everyone to eye him.

"That's not-"

"Darling," You flintch at the endearment. "I was a prick months ago. But now, I want to be there for my girl."

"He doesn't want to pay child support." Josh mumbles to Davina who nods.

"I want to be part of her life… If you give me the chance to be there for her and for you…"

"How do we know you won't toss her aside?" Cami questions as Vincent takes a pick of the mother and daughter to show Eva who is still in cross the seas on a business trip.

"Because I don't want to have her walk into the arms of a prat like myself when she gets older."

"Maybe-"

"Guys, can I talk to the prick?" No one moves. "Alone."

"By Krissy, Aunti Davi and Uncle Kal will spoil you with love and toys!" Davina whispers to the baby and Kaleb nods and they are the first to walk out. The others walk out.

"Do you want to carry her?" You question.

"You're going to let me?"

"She's your daughter, Kol… You seem determined to be in her life." You reply as you offer the six pound baby girl to her father.

Kol carefully takes the baby into his arms… He's never held someone so tiny in his arms before. Hope doesn't count she was at least a year old when he returned from his trip overseas. This… this feels so right and wrong… How could someone so innocent be related to him.

Kol holds his daughter in his arms. Looking down he silently vows to do right by her… to mend the damage he has down to her mother. To protect her and love her. Nothing will harm her as long as he's in the picture. He hears several clicks and sees Aiden at the door way snapping photos from his camera. He shakes his head, he'll have to tell Krista of her aunts and Uncles dressing up like Dr Seuss characters and rushing to the hospital in that state. And staying there until she was born and how the other people teased them about it.

"Daddy is here for you Krissy." He whispers as he leans down to kiss the baby girl on her forehead. As he pulls away he sees her staring at him with wonder. "Daddy is here to stay."

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! I want to thank ShiloCoulter for the Baby Mikaelson's name! Shilo, you have been a live saver... This chap is dedicated to you hon! Let me know what you think-JasZ**_

 _ **Ps: I have an Instagram account that previews new stories, one-shots, and story covers that will be coming out soon. If intested all the info is on my profile. Thanks for all the love and support. -JasZ**_


	22. My Little Bird

_**Hello all! I'm sorry for not updating as much as i use to. Life has been a bit crazy. But i'm come bearing a gift! Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

 **Several days later,**

Kol appears at the Westphall household where everyone is gathered. He knows that he will most likely be kicked out but his daughter will be there. As he knocks he waits for the door to open. A gift in hand for his baby girl. The door opens and the petite form of Davina Claire is there staring up at him.

"Oh, it's you." She pouts as she steps aside. "Come in… (Y/N) and Krissy aren't here yet."

Kol walks inside to see Kaleb nibbling on a cheeto. His eyes on the television as scenes of 'The Walking Dead' flash. Josh and Aiden are on the love seat as they scoff at Maggie's lack of worriment over her sister. Rebekah walks into the front room with a drink, Hayley, Cami and Eva with her as they go to the yard where Klaus, Vincent, Elijah and Finn are currently huddled over a grill. Hope is playing at with the doll house not too far.

"Should she be in the room while they watch that?" Kol questions with a cocked eyebrow.

"What a major turn of events." Kaleb mumbles as he turns to face his cousin. "Hope has watched worse things. Trust me. The things your brother watches around the girl is rather… questionable."

"Take a seat just don't say anything stupid or your ass will be kicked."Davina goes to sit by Kaleb.

Kol sits down and watches the show that everyone is obsessing over. It isn't until there's a knock on the door that Davina quickly gets up and goes to the door. There you stand with the baby carrier. Marcel giving you a sour expression as Mama pushes into the apartment.

Walking into the apartment, you set the carrier down with Davina at your side.

"(Y/N) give me… Give me… Give me…" Davina bounces on her feet as you laugh at your sister.

"Dang Dee, baby fever much?" You unstrapped the baby and pick her up to hand her over to the eager teenager. Davina is over the moon seeing that baby girl dressed in a romper that Davina had bought for her. "Kal, put a baby in her quick."

"Do you and everyone else in this bloody family want me to die?" Kaleb strolls over to stand beside Davina and the baby girl.

"No." Davina and the others answer while Marcel says yes.

Kol watches from far. Hearing his baby coo at his cousin and his girl. He could have had that with You. But he was to prideful and angry at the world. His daughter would be bought up thinking her father didn't want anything to do with her. That drives a knife into his chest. He knew the feeling of yearning for some affection from his mother and father. He never received it. Nor did he get it from his siblings. They were in their little circle of secrets and loyalty. He doesn't want Krista to feel the way he did. To yearn for affection form a parent.

"You know you can get closer, I'm not going to bite you if you want to carry your own daughter." You call out to Kol. Who turns to face you.

Kol gets up from his seat and strolls over to where everyone is huddled to peer at his daughter. You see her dark hair, and big innocent eyes peering up at the faces. Her little hands clenching and unclenching. The cooing sounds that escape her little bow mouth. Kol has never seen any baby look so lovely.

"I got her a gift." He lifts a small bag and hands it to you.

Taking the bag, you offer a smile at Kol. Who slightly shuffles back to his seat. You poke Davina at her side causing the girl to yelp and whirl her head to face you. The baby still starting up at Kaleb who is talking to her. Telling her about all the things he's going to show her.

"Can you let Kol hold her?" You whisper to her.

"But, -"

"Davi, please. I know you dislike him. but he is Krista's dad. We wouldn't have her if he wasn't involved."

Releasing a sigh, Davina whispers to Kaleb who offers a smile. Davina shifts slightly and goes off to Kol. Kicking his shoe, getting his attention. Looking up to see the petite girl with his daughter in arms. She gestures to him. eagerly he does as he's told and in seconds his daughter is in his arms for the second time in her life. The little girl shifts slightly but remains silent. Her big orbs stare up at him. a questionable look upon her face.

"Hello, Love." Kol whispers as he carefully removes a hand from her back and strokes her cheek. "You look lovely. I hope you don't mind me being here or holding you. I got you something. Hopefully your mother will allow you to wear it."

You watch from your spot; your heart softens at the slight. Father and Daughter together. From the corner of your eye you can see Aiden with his camera taking photos of the pair. Slowly you go over to your daughter and her father. Sitting beside him you lean over to peer at your baby girl.

"She doesn't mind being held by her daddy." You coo as Krista wrinkles her nose.

"You are welcome to open the gift now or whenever you want." Kol mumbles.

You look up at him and smile. Ever so slowly you open the bag and pull out box. Raising an eyebrow you open the box to spot a rose gold necklace. A small pedant of a Humming bird dangles from the chain. Engraved the pedant is Krista's initials and the date of her birth.

"Why a humming bird?" You question

"Humming birds are to stop time. And that's when my world stop for just a moment when I held her in my arms just after she was born. The Humming birds are said to be tiny but courageous as a lion. There is no doubt that Krissy will be just that." Kol states ignoring the looks from his family and friends.

"It's lovely, Kol. We'll have to wait to put it on her. She'll have to grow a bit before we put it on."

"You're not going to toss it?"

"I'm not heartless Kol. You are welcomed to be in her life."

Kol eyes the woman he hurt. Her eyes so sincere and yet the lingering emotion of hurt still rears up. He will mend the damage he's done. But first he has to be there for his baby girl. And because she's first, he'll make damn sure her mother is damn well following. Without the pair knowing the rest of the family are making bets on his next screw up…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you guys think of this and what you want to happen next. My muse seems to be on holiday. Thanks for all the love-JasZ**_


	23. Maybe There's Hope

_**It's been some time since I've updated this story and I'm sorry about that. school and life have taken a toll. but here's the final chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

 **Seven years later,**

Kol watches Krista bounce around the apartment as you bring out a cake for her birthday. The little girl giggles as Josh is dressed like a clown and pretends to whack Kaleb with a balloon until the taller male pops the balloon and glares at the other man. Davina shakes her head at the two, as she holds a camera. Klaus is holding his and Hayley's second child; as Hayley is helping wiping the baby's face. Krista and Hope had found your makeup bag and placed ruby red lipstick on. Kissing the tiny baby's face; the poor babe looks like a tomato. Elijah and Gia are scrolling at Cami and Finn who are slightly tispy. Rebekah and Marcel are holding onto their two year old; who is attempting to swipe some frosting. Aiden is by the radio waiting to put on the song. Mikael and Ester are watching proudly at their family. Vincent and Eva are recording the event. Freya and Will are recording the little girl.

As you turn off the lights and everyone begins to sing. Krista eyes everyone with love clearly written in her eyes. As the song comes to an end; Krista blows the candles. Making a wish as her eyes close.

'I want mommy and daddy to be together.' She silently pleas; the lights come back on and everyone claps.

"Take a bite, Krissy!" Hope cries as she inches closer to her cousin.

The younger girl smiles and shakes her head. She knows this trick. She saw her daddy push her uncle Marcel into his birthday cake a few months ago. Kol seeing his daughter smile he reaches over and swipes the frost off the cake. Tapping some on her nose; causing the little girl to gasp. Quickly she mimics him; you watch from Krista's other side. This only causing them to turn to you and they both dig their hands into the cake and chase you. You attempt to hide behind anyone you can grab onto.

Without a doubt it causes an all out war. Cake flies across the room and everyone is laughing. Hope someone how got her hands on silly string and starts to chase Krista and Anthony (Rebekah and Marcel's son.) Josh somehow hid water guns in the house without anyone knowing. The party is an all out mess but Krista is happy. You smile as the little girl comes up to you. Her hands reach up to you; bending down you pick her up.

"Having fun, baby girl?"

"mhm." She buries her head into your neck.

"Someone's sleepy." Kol appears beside the two of you.

"Daddy, will you be staying?"

Everyone at the party freezes as they idly wait for a response. Sure you and Kol have gotten along for Krista's sake. But there are still some issues to work out. Awkwardly the two of you stare at one another. A yell causes everyone to turn to Marcel who is ready to kill Kaleb by the looks of it.

"Looks like you'll be having another baby cousin, Krissy." Kol smiles as his brother in law nearly jumps the taller man.

Everything goes back to normal. But the lingering thought of the two of you getting back together nibbles at you. Kissing your daughter on her temple you hand her over to Kol who takes her. He's been a good father to Krista. Always being there; always attempting to help. Maybe there is hope for them.

* * *

 **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed!-JasZ**


End file.
